Rest in Peace, Renesmee
by fallflower
Summary: What if Seth had not been fast enough to stop Bella in Breaking Dawn


Takes place during Breaking Dawn when Bella realizes Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, wish I owned Jacob, though.

Bella's POV

"Run away while you still can," I threatened.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted.

I froze. My breathing stopped. Behind me, I heard the lack of sound that was their anxious reaction.

"What did you call her?"

Jacob took a step farther back, "Well, that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" I screeched.

And then I lunged for his throat.

Edward was too far back to stop me. Leah and Seth could not possibly have reacted fast enough. I was a newborn, fast and strong. I cleared the distance between me and Jacob in less than a heartbeat. I felt nothing but red anger. My teeth closed on his throat. He didn't lift a hand to stop me.

Behind me, I could hear Edward and Jasper flying across the open space between us. Jacob crumpled at my feet. Seth was standing behind him in shock. Leah snarled and flew at my head. Edward was faster. He flung himself between us and threw her back with astonishing force. She slammed into a huge oak and lay still.

Seth's howl of agony ripped through the morning air. But a higher, more agonized wail could be heard coming from the upper windows of the house. Renesmee. She screamed as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Edward tensed and ran towards the house as Renesmee came flying out the door.

Edward's POV

I heard my daughter cry out in pain and agony. I heard one thought "JACOB", then her mind went black. Only swirling darkness. Jasper moaned beside me and dropped to his knees as the anguish swept over him. Bella reached for the crumpled form of Jacob at her feet. I turned to Jasper and suddenly grasped my head in pain at his thoughts, Renesmee's pain.

My daughter looked in anguish at the scene before her. Before anyone could recover, she ran. I could not believe her speed. I could not hear her thoughts anymore, only chaos. I ran after her, the blinding chaos of her mind making it impossible for me to keep straight course towards her. Where was she going?

More howling now joined Seth. Renesmee was running straight for the other wolves. Straight for Sam's pack. What was she thinking? I couldn't even begin to ponder the fact that she was mobile, why was she so fast?

I heard Sam's thoughts as she reached the treaty line. I heard him tell the others to let her pass. No harm would come to her, Jacob's imprint, on Quilete lands. She kept running. Why couldn't I reach her? Why couldn't I hear her mind. I flew past the treaty line and ran right into Sam's pack. They snarled and growled with unmatched hatred. Sam stopped them, 'Let him pass, he goes only to find his child.' Embry and Quil's thoughts were a tangle. "They killed Jacob!", "The treaty is broken", Paul answered only with more snarls.

I could wait no longer. I knew they could never catch up to me anyway. I had to find my daughter. I ran past them, not caring about their damn treaty, or anything else.

I thought I had picked up her scent. I flew down the trail. Suddenly I came out of the trees at the edge of the forest, in front of the cliffs at first beach. There she stood, my tiny child, perched on the farthest one away from me. Her mind still only swirling blackness.

Behind me, I could hear the wolves coming. Further back, the distinct sound of Rosalie and Emment running through the forest.

Renesmee turned once to look at me. There was nothing in her eyes. Then she turned and jumped.

I raced for the cliff edge, jumping in after her. Her tiny body slammed into the rocks on the way down and hit the water. Two more splashes then, Rosalie and Emment. I reached her first. I pulled her to me and swam to shore. Her heart had stopped, her body was mangled and smashed. Rosalie was right behind me. She tore the child from me and bite her all over her body. She and Emmet started CPR.

I stood back from them. I knew the truth. Renesmee was gone. Without Jacob, there was nothing to hold her here. Her spirit had flown the second Jacob had died. Her body just needed a way to follow.

Rosalie realized it then. She put her hands on Emmet's and pushed them away. Then she picked the child up and cradled it to her.

Sam's POV

We reached the beach just as they pulled the girl from the water. One by one, they realized she was gone. The pack snarled behind me. Seth had returned. The detailed scene of Jacob's death in his head was driving the pack to a frenzy. Leah had stayed with Jacob. I had no idea why.

I surveyed the scene before me. I shook my head. "Not now" I answered the angered pack. They have suffered enough for today. I approached Edward, the pack right behind me.

Edward's POV

The wolves hesitated. I had been certain they would attack. I was praying for it. I could hear their thoughts and they seemed bent on our distruction. Then I heard the cooler head, Sam. "Not now."

Sam paced slowly over to me. "The treaty is broken." Then the howling began. It was heartwrenching.

I could only nod. "We will have the body of our brother and his chosen to honor in our way." I nodded again.

Just then, I saw Leah, Bella and the rest of my family emerge from the trees at the edge of the beach. Leah and Esme carrying something-Jacob. Leah's mind was quiet. I would have expected that she would have attacked Bella again. I would have expected her usual hatred. But she had no room for that beside the mourning in her mind.

Slowly, other tribal members appeared.

They layed Jacob at Sam's feet. I rested Renesmee's body from Rosalie. She snarled. "Emmet, get her away from me." Emmet turned Rosalie back into the forest.

The wolves phased back and dressed. I suddenly realized that Leah was nude, all this time. Seth tossed a shirt to her, Sue Clearwater had grabbed clothes for all of them.

I was still holding Renesmee. Billy Black appeared and sobbed for his son. Night fell.

Bella was in shock, she did not move toward me and our child. She did not run. She did not speak.

Slowly the chanting began. I realized the entire tribe was present. Rosalie and Emmet had returned and Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle stood with them.

A bonfire was prepared. The chanting continued. Leah, Seth, Emby and Quil lifted Jacob's body and placed it on the fire. Emily, Claire, Kim and Rachel came to take Renesmee from my arms. At first I did not understand. Then their thoughts became clear. No imprint had ever outlived her soulmate, ever. If they did not suicide, the wolves kindly performed a mercy killing. To live without the other was a torture no one deserved.

Emily's POV

We, the imprints, reached for Renesmee, so she could join Jacob in the spirit world. Edward's slow realization crossed his face. He handed her to me. I layed her gently next to Jacob.

Then I locked hands with my imprint sisters and began the death chant. Behind us, the wolves had phased back and all were howling in misery. The flames lept up, consuming the flesh. The chanting continued. We would stay until first light, guiding their spirits to the next world.

Edward's POV

First light. The sun came over the mountains. I looked finally at Bella, she still stood apart from everyone. The fire was only ashes now. She had a look of sheer horror in her eyes. Seth wondered over to me, still wolf, and lay his head on mine, gently. Huge tears rolled down his face. I wished I could cry. Jasper was in agony, his head in his hands, shaking. Alice looked lost.

Sam, black as midnight, his head down, walked slowly to Carlisle. "The treaty is broken." He thought flatly. I repeated it and Carlisle nodded. "You have every right to destroy us where we stand," he anwsered, "we will not try to stop you."

Sam shook his head again. He did not believe a word of it. Anger filled his thoughts now. He turned to the trees and came out again human, fully clothed. "I cannot lose another brother, another life." He stepped in front of Bella. I stepped between them. The pack came to stand behind him.

"He gave everything to protect you," Sam said quietly to Bella, "He loved you, he loved your daughter more than his own life." Then he turned to me. "Leave this place, and never return. If even one of you should set foot in this STATE again, we will destroy you." With that, he turned his back on us and walked slowly away. The other tribal members had already left. The wolves disappeared into the forest.

Sam had one last parting thought 'You have 24 hours.'

Leah's POV

I had seen her kill my Alpha before my eyes. I didn't think. Instinct took over and I lunged for her. The next thing I remembered, I had phased back somehow and Bella was standing over Jacob's body. Not moving, not doing anything. I slowly walked toward them. Esme and Carlisle moved outside. The other's were gone, running after Edward. How had Nessie been able to run? I didn't even realize she could walk.

I sat down and placed Jacob's head in my lap and cried like a child for many minutes. Esme walked over to me. "Leah", she said. She reached a hand out to me, unsure of what else to do or say. I stood up slowly and fell into her arms. I cried then, like I had never cried before in my life. A clung to Esme and she stroked my hair like a mother.

Carlisle went to Bella. She would not move. She would not speak to him.

After a while, I had no more tears. "We must take his body back to our people," I said to Esme. She wiped my tears with her icy hand. "We must find you clothing." I shook my head vehemently. "I don't want anything from......this place."

Esme looked at me with only pity and understanding. "Help me carry him, Esme, back to his people."

Esme and I lifted him. He seemed impossibly light, empty. We slowly made our way toward the reservation. Carlisle followed and Bella moved with him.

After the funeral ceremony, Sam gave them 24 hours to leave.

We had all phased back when I caught up with him. "What the hell!" I screamed, "They killed Jacob Black, Ephraim's heir, and you are going to let them walk away?"

Sam hung his head. "The venom is poison to us, they are a large, trained coven with special skills and centuries of fighting experience." "If they can leave and the rest of the pack can survive, it is better." "You will not attack them on your own, Leah."

I wasn't so sure. I walked slowly home. I noticed Sam had gone to Emily's, and the others were also with their imprints. Quil was sleeping on the couch at Claire's. They were all shaken by the events of the last 24 hours.

Embry was walking through the rez also. Just wondering aimlessly around. I ran right into him. "Watch it!" I spat, not even looking at him. He looked only at the ground. Suddenly, a thought occured to me. He and I could attack together, we had no imprints, nothing to lose, really. The Cullen's would probably not even fight back. I lifted my head to tell him the plan. He looked up at exactly the same moment. "Leah", he said, like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

The End


End file.
